ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
I Am Sparrow/First Day On The Job
First Day On The Job is the first issue of the comic series I Am Sparrow. Transcript Bian is seen reading a book titled "A Helpful Guide on English." She follows the text on the book with her finger to help her read. *'Bian:' "Hello, how are you today? I need..." dah... die? reck. Tons. Reck tons? shuns? Direct-Shuns. That sounds right. Is that right? Uncle Wayne! what does this word mean? Bruce walks up to her and she points to the word. *'Bruce:' Directions. If you ask someone for directions, you're asking them how to get to a certain place. For example, you could say "can I get directions to the library?" *'Bian:' Why does English have so many big words? it's as if they want it to be hard to learn. *'Bruce:' Who's the "they" in that statement? *'Bian:' Um... who invented English, Uncle Wayne? *'Bruce:' Haha... if you think that's bad wait until you get to words like intergalactic or prehistoric. Well, break time, come on, you've done a lot of work today. Some of my friends are down in the Batcave, they're dying to meet you. Bian gets out of her seat and follows Bruce down into the Batcave where Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Damian Wayne, and Jason Todd are waiting. They all turn to face Bruce and Bian when the elevator stops. *'Bruce:' Everyone, meet my niece. Bian Wayne. *'Dick:' Bian... hm... where exactly are you from? *'Bian: '''An island. *'Dick:' No, I mean, sorry if you take any offense to this, but what race are you? *'Bian:' My father told me my mother was from a country called Vietnam. *'Dick:' I knew that name sounded foreign. *'Jason:' I didn't know you had a brother, Bruce. *'Bruce:' Neither did I. Apparently, my parents thought he died during birth but... well, from Bian's existence you can probably guess he wasn't. *'Jason:' And where is he now? Bruce remains quiet and Jason looks at him oddly. Barbara then interrupts them, walking over to Bian and hugging her. *'Barbara:' Daww, she's adorable! look how small she is! *'Damian: I used to be the kid of the family, you know... *'''Barbara: Yeah, well when you first showed up you had a sword. Bian looks at the ground with a half shy half sad expression on her face. Barbara lets go of her, staring at her in confusion. Bruce then pulls out a sniper rifle and shows it to everyone. *'Dick:' Bruce... what is that...? *'Bruce: '''It's her gun. Barbara gets up and backs away from Bian slightly. *'Bian: What? he has a gun on him and nobody treats him differently. *'''Jason: I'm an adult who made the choice to use a gun. Weapons should never be in the hands of children. *'Dick:' Look at that, Todd being responsible for once. But he's right, you're just a kid, you don't know how dangerous guns are. *'Bian:' Yes I do, that's why I made these. Bian pulls out a rubber bullet. *'Bian:' They're dangerous enough to do actual damage but because they're made of rubber they won't actually kill someone. Perfect right? *'Barbara:' I still think it's a little weird you're using a gun...